


Babies and Misunderstandings

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out he's pregnant and doesn't quite know how to tell his Alphas.<br/>The two soldiers mess up before fixing things.</p>
<p>((This fic is in no way related to the other one-shots in this series))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa, my first Omega verse fic I think. And first Mpreg.  
> Don't hesitate to leave any plot suggestions for this series. Gotta love Tony angst ;)

In a universe where most people were Beta, some were Alpha, and even less were Omega; Tony was one kickass rare male Omega.

He fought for equality and smirked at every law passed in favour.

His relationship with Pepper was a scandal, two Omegas together! But Pepper was badass and Tony was stubborn, so for a while they worked.

Heats were hard but they managed, until things fell apart after Extremis.

Pepper's heats were close to unbearable, and Tony couldn't stop being Iron Man. They parted as friends.

Within a month, Pepper started dating Happy. The perfect Alpha and Omega couple.

The single engineer stubbornly locked himself away every two months, suffering through his heats on his own, refusing to ask for help. He was a strong Omega, he didn't need some Alpha ordering him around.

-:( • ):-

Of course that didn't last. As much as Tony tried to fight his biology, even he couldn't resist two Mega Alphas.

Steve and Bucky were nothing like Tony had imagined them. Instead of the harsh commanding Alphas he had expected, they were kind and caring dorks.  
They never treated Tony anything less, and more often saw him as something precious instead of worth less.

No forties prejudice against Omegas, or just general assholeness against a Male Omega. No, they were nice. Sweet. And courting Tony without him even realising it.

You have to understand, Tony had never been courted before. He and Pepper kind of just grew closer and closer until they ended up dating one day, and that's about the only serious relationship he has ever had. Quick fucks against bathroom walls with Betas he was never going to see again hardly counted, nor did the Alphas that helped him through his heat when he was younger.

And now? Now there were these two gorgeous Alphas -who were already breaking every social rule by dating each other- who were courting him. Some damaged useless Omega who would never be able to be a proper partner.

Apparently they didn't care about that.

First there were small presents. From flowers showing up on his desk to food appearing in his workshop.  
It steadily grew more expensive. To cufflinks and watches. Fancy ties and necklaces. Fitting suits and shiny shoes.  
Everything to make Tony look amazing while still being himself.

Finally they asked him out on a date, which he gladly agreed on. The genius would probably admit under great duress that he initially thought they simply wanted a threesome. Maybe even a regular thing, but he had never expected them to actually want him as part of their bond.

Tony wore one of the suits they gave him, together with most of their gifts. They matched perfectly, and even the engineer himself had to admit he looked great.

At the end of the night, after a lovely dinner, he got a kiss on each cheek and an invitation to a second date.

They took him to a baseball game.

Some glorious memories at the beginning of an amazing relationship. Pepper had helped Tony build up his confidence in relationships, and the two soldiers only strengthened that.

They matched together. The two strong Alphas weren't exactly perfect either. Their PTSD was harsh and unyielding. Alas, they has each other and that was the most important thing.

The three fought smoothly side by side, a well oiled machine. Undefeatable.

Tony had actually retired from being Iron Man, focussing on Stark Industries instead, but even so; in case of world domination he came back.

All in all their relationship was going smoothly, until one sunny afternoon a few weeks after Tony's last heat...

-:( • ):-

With wide eyes Tony stared at the screen before him. It couldn't be true. It has to be a false test. Only... He had redone it seven times already. And the results stayed the same.

Tony was pregnant.

Something must have gone wrong with his birth control.

He wouldn't have found out if he wouldn't have gotten his regular check up for internal bleeding after the reactor had been removed. Nor if he would have used regular hospital technology instead of his enhanced equipment.

But there it was, black and white, a tiny little blob of cells that would grow into a baby.

Tony had expected himself to be shocked or panicked, but he felt surprisingly calm. One hand rested on his belly that hadn't even changed shape yet, while the other typed a message to his doctor for a proper checkup.

You see, the genius didn't know if he would be a good father. He would most likely screw up all the time, but he had two amazing Alphas who he knew would make excellent dads.

Only then there was the small issue of telling them. They hadn't exactly talked about children.  
Steeling his resolve, Tony headed to the elevator to go and face his two lovers. He would subtly ask what they thought about children, add a little white lie, and see what their thoughts were.

-:( • ):-

The elevator doors opened and Tony almost went for the bar before making a beeline for the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Hey hot stuff and handsome." The genius said with a smirk to hide his nerves as he sat down on the couch between his Alphas, his bond mark warming at the closeness of his partners.

"Hello beautiful." Bucky purred while gently pulling Tony close with his metal arm and holding him tenderly.  
Steve smiled at them both and brushed a hand through the Omega's hair. "Hey Tony, did you fishing the changes to the suit already?" The Captain sounded delightful but surprised. After all, normally Tony wouldn't get out of the workshop until dragged out.

"Ehm, no, not quite." He answered while relaxing against Bucky's shoulder and almost purring in delight at the hand in his hair. "I got some news."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Pep's pregnant."

Bucky tensed and Steve's hand stopped moving. Both just for a few seconds, then they relaxed and continued their petting.

"Oh that's amazing, we should ask her over so we can congratulate her." Steve said kindly while Bucky huffed softly.

"Better her than you, right babe?" The brown haired soldier asked Tony with a small smirk. "Wouldn't want to bring a child in this household with us fighting bad guys and you in the workshop all the time."

Steve grimaced a little but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Pepper and Happy will give the kid a good home. What would we do with a baby?"

As Tony slowly tensed more and more, the two soldiers simply continued.

"I don't know. Imagine it, the kid would get all sick from our weird mixture of genes." Bucky said as he shook his head.

Steve sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah, as you said Buck, better them than us."

Tony pulled up his press smirk and nodded along. "Uhuh, she'll make an adorable baby." Unlike me apparently. He added mentally as he got to his feet again and headed back to the elevator. "Well I gotta go finish my suit. See you guys later."

"Wait Tony, we were gonna have dinner, do you want to join-"

Steve's voice was cut off as the elevator doors closed.

"Jarvis, lab, and lockdown. No one gets in, no one gets out. Get that?"

"Yes Sir, consider it done."

-:( • ):-

Now Tony was panicking.

He was carrying a baby which his alphas didn't want. A child which would grown up with one parent.

Because Tony didn't want to get rid of it. He wanted to keep it. Cherish it. Prove he could be a better dad than his father had ever been.

Only he didn't want to do it alone, doubted he could.

He wasn't fit to carry a child. Couldn't bring a healthy baby into the world. Would kill it with his bad habits before it got a chance.

Oh god. They were gonna leave him.  
They didn't want a baby, that was obvious.

And definitely not one from Tony.

The distressed Omega sat curled up tightly on the couch in his workshop, instinctively protection his belly, hormones raging.  
He wanted his Alphas. Wanted their comforting scent and touch.

A few silent tears fell down his cheeks until finally he couldn't hold back the sobs and just let them out.

He cried for hours until there were no more tears left and exhaustion finally caught him. Tony fell asleep with the salt still on his cheeks.

-:( • ):-

"Tony...?"

"Tony! Wake up. We made you dinner."

"Toooony?"

Said man opened his eyes, head pounding, cheeks red and blotchy. He groaned softly and wanted to turn around on the couch when he suddenly remembered exactly why he had fallen asleep in the workshop. Oh yes, baby.

His Alphas turned worried as they walked closer and saw the state their mate was in.

"Tony? What happened? Are you hurt?" Steve went full mother hen mode while Bucky immediately checked the engineer over for any injuries.

Tony pushed their hands away and sighed. "I'm fine. Not hurt. Nothing happened." He said with his exhaustion audible in his voice.

"Babe, you've been cryin'. What happened?" Bucky cut right through the crap, his old Brooklyn accent thick with worry.

The pregnant Omega sighed and decided to just get it over with. "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm pregnant." He blurted out and immediately started rambling nervously while avoiding eyecontact. "I didn't mean to. I swear. I took my meds. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the reactor check up. And I swear I didn't plan this-"

"Tony..." Steve was the first to come over his shock and carefully wraps his arms around the precious Omega. "Sweetheart, deep breaths. In... And out... And again. Well done." The Captain keeps up the soft gentle words until Tony's breathing is calm and even again.

Bucky gently pulls Tony in his lap and looks down into those rich brown eyes. "Pepper isn't pregnant is she?" The clever soldier asked, making Tony swallow thickly and nod nervously.

"I- I wanted to see what you guys though of- thought of a kid. It's... It's fine. Really. I just- I'll move out. You two can keep living here." Tony stumbled over the words that were tearing on his heart.

"Tony? Why would you move out?" The slightly clueless Steve asked softly.

"Because I want to keep it." The engineer answered in a small voice, making both supersoldiers cringe.

"And you think we don't? Tony... Sweetheart, no. We just thought.." Steve's voice trails off and Bucky sighs before taking over.

"We thought you wouldn't want a kid, so we kinda learnt to push that idea off the table." Barnes says bluntly as he brushes his metal hand through Tony's messy hair.

"I didn't think I would want one. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna mess it up. But with you guys... I want it. All of it. The fucking white picket fence and two and a half kid and a dog." Stark mutters while absentmindedly rubbing his flat stomach. "I just thought... Are you guys sure you want this? You don't have to. You can walk away and I won't judge. Like you said Buck, it will probably get sick from our weird genes."

Bucky let out a sad noise and buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, letting the familiar scent calm him. "'M sorry Tones. Didn't mean it like that. Was stupid. Want you, this. All of it."

Tony's eyes were filled with hope as he looked from one mate to the other.  
Steve leaned in for a soft sweet kiss. "Don't worry sweetheart, of course we want this. As long as you do. We'll be there for you, take good care of you." There were hints of possessiveness and protectiveness in the captain's voice, showing a part of his Alpha nature he usually kept hidden. Tony would rebel against it under normal circumstances, swear he didn't need an Alpha to protect him. But not today. Today he wanted his Alphas to hold him and promise to be there for him and their child.

"I want this as well. So badly. Please promise me I can have this."

Tony's plead was so similar to the one he let out before they bonded, the rare time he truly showed himself without any masks. He needed this promise or he would never be able to take care of the child.

"You can have this. We won't let anything get in our way. As long as it's up to us, you'll be a mom soon." Bucky said grinning, receiving a slap from his Omega who was glaring.  
"I will not be called mom. I swear I will end you Barnes."

Steve chuckled and pulled Tony into another kiss. "We love you too Tones. You, and this child."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
